Un mariage d'enfer
by Lyly Ford
Summary: prend sa place dans la saison 2 juste quelques éléments spoilés mais c'est pas du grand SPOILER fic SKATE chapitre 5 en ligne
1. Marions nous

Cette idée m'est venu grâce à ma ptite Faye merci mon charlinou

Trame de l'histoire pendant la saison 2 après le 211 on va dire Sawyer et Kate sont de corvées à la trappe et Sawyer décide de les divertir un peu

**Partie 1 : marions nous **

-Alors c'est ça le super job de l'île ? Réussir à taper des chiffres sur un putain d'ordi !

Kate sourit à sa remarque.

-C'est un travail ardu Sawyer.

-Ouais…je crois qu'on devrait pimenter notre soirée Freckles.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça. Depuis que Sawyer était revenu à moitié mort, elle veillait sur lui pratiquement nuit et jour et quand on lui avait demandé de prendre un tour de garde, elle avait de suite proposé au texan car la soirée comme elle le présageait ne serait pas aussi morne en sa compagnie. Sawyer se leva et partit en direction de la réserve, Kate sur ses talons le vit ouvrir la porte et sortir un paquet de chips, et un pack de canette de bière.

-Il se la coulait douce le mec ici !

-Sawyer on n'a pas le droit, Jack a dit que…

Il se tourna vers elle, sourit et demanda amusé :

-Depuis quand je devrais obéir au doc Freckles ?

-Un inventaire a été fait et…

-…Ben ils le referont allez Kate, c'est pas un maudit paquet de chips et des canettes de bière qui vont faire crever tout le monde de faim !

-Mais…

Sawyer lui montra le paquet de chips et les canettes, elle soupira puis concéda. Kate ferma la porte de la réserve, il lui lança un sourire vainqueur. Il s'avança vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :

-Je savais bien que tu étais une rebelle Sweet heart.

Sawyer retourna s'asseoir prés de l'ordinateur et déboucha une canette.

-A la santé du toubib !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, arborant tout de même un sourire puis le rejoint. Elle s'assit face à lui et il lui tendit sa canette qu'elle décapsula à son tour. Ils trinquèrent puis commencèrent leur soirée. 107 minutes plus tard, Kate tapa difficilement le code, elle était hilare mais réussit finalement, elle tourna la tête vers Sawyer qui revenait de la réserve avec de nouvelles canettes, elle rigola.

-Un pack ce n'est pas 4 Sawyer !

-Waouh tu sais compter, on devrait t'écouter plus souvent mon ange.

Kate rigola puis s'écroula parterre et assura :

-On ne peut pas rester là, faut trouver quelqu'un, on ne tiendra pas !

-Si tu veux Freckles, mais on ne part pas sans ça. Dit-il en lui montrant les packs de bières.

-Tu veux me saoulerrrrrrr !

-Tu l'es déjà Katie chérie.

Elle s'esclaffa, Sawyer lui tendit la main pour se relever mais elle le tira avec elle et il s'effondra sur elle, il explosa de rire à son tour. Kate et Sawyer réussirent tant bien que mal à se relever puis quittèrent la trappe se dirigeant vers la plage.

-A qui on peut demander ?

-C'est toi le cerveau ce soir chérie, moi je t'écoute.

-Oh t'es très mignooooooooooonnnnn.

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, Sawyer tituba et se trouva le cul sur le sable avec Kate toujours accroché à son cou. Elle pouffa de rire.

-Je ne savais pas que mes baisers étaient si renversants !

Sawyer rigola, Kate se releva et elle murmura à son oreille :

-T'es le mec idéal Sawy.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tu m'engueules pas toi, tu me fais pas chier, Jack me fait la gueule pour un pauvre baiser.

-Tu l'as ptet trop renversé Katie chérie.

-Ou pas assez.

-Moi tu m'as renversé Freckles !

-Et le mot est faible.

Elle le fixa d'un air malicieux puis lui sauta de nouveau au cou pour l'embrasser. Sawyer se détacha puis se mit à genoux du moins après s'être étalé au sol, il porta son regard vers sa complice de jeu et avoua avec le sourire :

-Epouse-moi Kate.

-Ohh, ohhhhhhh mon dieu oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveaux mais s'arrêta subitement et déclara :

-Ben on peut pas…

-Pourquoi !

-On est sur une îleeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Mais non attend j'ai trouvé, allez bouges ton cul futur Madame Ford, faut qu'on le trouve !

Kate se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Qui ça ?

-MisterEko.

Sawyer prit sa main puis se mit à courir à la recherche du prêtre. Ils le trouvèrent assis sur la plage le regard fixé sur l'océan.

-On va le déranger Sawy…

-Mais non, il est cool, viens Katie.

Les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent devant lui et Sawyer déblatéra rapidement :

-On veut que tu nous maries.

Eko les regarda étonnés et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Vous êtes surs de ne pas vouloir attendre demain.

Kate se dit qu'il les prenait sûrement pour des alcoolos, elle soupira puis décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Eko, j'ai faillit le perdre, j'ai pas envie de le quitter sans qu'il sache que je l'aime à la folie, stp, marie nous, on le désire tant…

-Un mariage c'est irrévocable vous le savez ?

Kate tourna la tête vers son « fiancé », il lui sourit, elle le lui rendit puis reporta son attention sur l'homme black.

-Oui, c'est pour la vie.

Eko ne savait pas si les laisser se marier dans un état pareil était raisonnable mais dans un sens, il sentait bien qu'il devait faire cela.

-Vous avez des alliances ?

-Euh dans ma tente je crois, bouge pas Koko, je reviens t'es un mec cool tu le sais ça, je te ferais jamais chier comme j'emmerde El Jacko et Ana Lulu

Eko esquissa un sourire avant de voir Sawyer partir au pas de course, Kate se laissa tomber sur le sable et sauta au cou d'Eko.

-Merci, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Je ne pense pas que tu diras encore cela demain Kate.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et afficha un sourire radieux.

Quelques instants après, le texan revint avec une bourse qu'il vida sur les genoux de sa Katie.

-Choisis ta préférée mon ange, je veux que tu aies ce qui te plaise.

Kate le regarda avec le sourire puis fixa différents anneaux et en trouva un avec un diamant bleuté en forme de cœur, elle sourit puis le tendit à Eko. Elle chercha ensuite une alliance pour son futur mari et en trouva une avec les initiales JF qu'elle confia à Eko. Elle rangea les autres puis rendit le sachet à Sawyer.

-Oh me faut une robe blancheeeeeee j'ai oublié et quelque chose de vieux, de bleu et d'emprunter.

Le texan rigola puis déposa son sac au sol et lui tendit son vieux livre « Watership Down »

-Oh mais c'est une histoire de lapinou ça

Le blond lui lança un foulard bleu puis une chemise et assura avec le sourire :

-Emprunter à El Jacko.

-Héééééé c'est moi la voleuse normalement !

-On partage tout dans un couple Freckles.

Il se releva avec une nuisette blanche.

-Tu vois je pense à tout.

-Oooh Sawy chéri, t'es un vrai pro, le mari idéal.

Kate enleva son débardeur et mit la nuisette avant de se débarrasser de son jean.

-Tadammmmmmm !

Sawyer applaudit.

-Tu es superbe ma Katie.

-Toi aussi t'es le plus beau mon Sawy.

Elle prit sa main puis se tourna vers Eko.

-On est prêt !

Eko sourit puis se leva. La cérémonie fut belle, du moins pour les deux alcoolos de service qui une fois la cérémonie finit s'empressèrent de partir en direction de la tente du mari. Arrivée devant, Sawyer souleva son épouse qui fut stupéfaite.

-Hé je sais marcher !

-Tradition jusqu'au bout Mme Ford.

-Je vous aime Mr Ford.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement tandis qu'il faisait son entrée sous la tente. Sawyer la déposa délicatement au sol puis referma sa bâche, s'assit dans un coin et alluma quelques bougies parfumées qu'il avait trouvé dans une valise y a de cela bientôt 2 mois. Kate le regarda surprise mais apprécia la bonne odeur, elle arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça délicatement. Sawyer tourna la tête vers sa jeune épouse et captura ses lèvres avec passion, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Le baiser dura de longues minutes avant qu'il ne le brise. Il remit ses oreillers en place ainsi que sa serviette de plage puis la fit s'allonger dessus. Le texan déposa des multitudes de baisers dans le creux de son cou ainsi que sur ses épaules qu'il dénuda au passage. Kate glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son mari, et lui caressa le dos en traçant un chemin avec ses doigts fin. Sawyer releva la tête et déposa un infime baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres puis avoua en lui caressant la joue :

-Je te promets d'être un bon mari ma Katie, toujours.

Pour sceller sa promesse, il l'embrassa doucement, titillant sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs regards se croisèrent, même si l'ivresse les gagnait une chose était sure, en cet instant, un homme et une femme s'aimaient. Le blond se redressa et s'assit, Kate se releva à son tour et parsema son cou de baiser tout en déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise un à un. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse traçant des cercles indescriptibles tandis qu'il plaça une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son adorable petite femme. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée complètement, la jeune femme la lui retira, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules où elle posa d'innombrables baisers ardents. Sawyer descendit ses mains sur ses cuisses puis remonta progressivement l'habit délicat. Arrivée à son ventre, il la pencha en arrière la maintenant d'une main dans le dos et souffla sur son nombril, elle s'esclaffa et cela le rendit fou. Des baisers pleuvrent sur son petit ventre plat. Un instant ses pensées s'égarent, imaginant ce petit ventre plat s'arrondir pour porter le fruit de leur amour. Ses caresses remontèrent sur sa peau si douce, il remonta ses mains tout en continuant de déposer des baisers sur son corps arrivant sur sa vallée de seins qu'il caressa avec sensualité à travers le tissu du sous vêtements, Kate le laissa faire quelques instants avant de lui attraper la nuque et de la remonter pour qu'ils se rencontrent pour une énième baiser. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux. La jeune femme descendit ses mains sur la fermeture du jean qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir puis glissa une main à l'intérieur et lui dorlota son membre quelques minutes avant de lui caresser le bas du dos de ses doigts fins.

-Oh Katie chérie tu vas me rendre fou !

La criminelle pouffa de rire avant de le faire basculer sur le dos et de s'asseoir au-dessus de son torse. Il apposa ses mains sur sa taille et les remonta lentement pour lui retirer son vêtement, elle l'aida en soulevant ses bras. Elle balaya ses longs cheveux bruns puis pencha la tête en avant, passant ses mains sur son torse tout en faisant glisser sa longue chevelure sur le corps de son époux. Il en profita pour lui dégrafer son soutien gorge. Kate releva la tête et le vêtement glissa révélant une poitrine généreuse pas trop petite, pas trop grande, comme il les aimait, comme il aimait tout chez elle. Elle était divine à ses yeux, l'incarnation d'une déesse.

-Ma déesse Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il passa ses mains sur ses bras avant de les glisser sur sa poitrine, caressant le dessous pour remonter sur le devant, traçant des petites arabesques. Sawyer se redressa pour en gober, suçotant son mamelon tandis qu'il massait le second. Kate pencha la tête en arrière et laissa échapper des petits gémissements. La douce torture continua de longs instants avant qu'il ne capture à nouveau ses lèvres avec passion, ses mains glissant le long de son corps, caressant ses côtes, pour descendre sur ses hanches, ses doigts arrivèrent sous le fin tissu, unique rempart à la nudité de sa déesse. Ses mains dévalèrent sur le seul vêtement, le faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses. Le blond la fit basculer sous lui et embrassa par parcelles sa chair. Le corps de Kate se courba sous les baisers brûlants que lui prodiguer son mari. Les lèvres du texan s'attardèrent sur son ventre, il souffla dans son nombril, elle s'esclaffa grisait par de telles sensations. Ses doigts continuèrent à faire glisser la culotte tandis que ses lèvres s'apposèrent sur le petit bourgeon délicat, le suçotant, goûtant les exquis fluides qui s'échappèrent en même temps que Kate se sente submerger par de doux frissons. Il continua sa route, embrassa ses jambes, apprenant à connaître chaque partie de son corps, découvrant d'infimes tâches de naissance qui le rendirent fou. Il retira ses bottines, ses chaussettes pour découvrirent d'adorables petits pieds. Il leurs procura un massage improvisé, titillant la plante de ses pieds. Kate rigola.

-Je vous donne l'ordre d'arrêter Mr Ford expressément !

-Vous n'aimez pas les massages ma chère épouse ?

-J'aimerais plus votre joli ptit cul plus près de moi.

-Oh, il fallait demander.

Sawyer remonta pour se trouver face à face avec elle, il caressa sa joue.

-Hi !

-Hi !

Elle sourit puis perdit son regard dans le sien, ses mains descendirent sur son dos puis à l'intérieur de son jean, cajolant son postérieur avant de passer ses mains devant abaissant le vêtement. Elle s'aida de ses jambes pour le faire descendre le plus bas possible. Ils se regardaient toujours, ils n'y avaient plus de limite, juste deux corps ne demandant qu'une chose, ne faire qu'un…

Kate l'embrassa lentement en même temps qu'elle le guidait. La sensation fut particulière, grisante, enivrante. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, aucune parole ne furent échangées ce n'est qu'avec cette complicité, cet inclination dans le regard qu'ils commencèrent à s'aimer, se découvrant pour la première fois. D'abord des baisers furent échangés, rapides mais suaves puis le rythme augmenta délaissant les lèvres pour se perdrent dans le cou de sa compagne, elle lui préférant le lobe de son oreille qu'elle mordilla. Leurs mains se joignirent, ses jambes s'enroulèrent sur ses fesses. Les mouvements pressants prirent leur essor. 2 corps ne faisait plus qu'un dans cette danse où nul ne savait quand serait la fin. La nuit était étoilée mais pas autant que leurs yeux pétillants, une chaleur intense régnait en ce lieu permettant à leur corps suintant de sueurs, de fougues de s'exprimer, leur permettant l'espace d'une nuit d'oublier tout…

La nuit fut longue, leurs corps apprenant à se connaître pour finalement laisser place au petit jour. Kate posa sa tête sur son torse, il lui caressa les cheveux et elle murmura avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves :

-Je t'aime

La journée touchait à sa fin, les rayons du soleil perçant leur entrée dans ce lieu saint. La jeune femme bougea la tête. Ses cheveux balayant le torse de Sawyer. Il rigola. Kate se redressa en se tenant le crâne.

-Oh mon dieu, quelle cuite.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir le corps nu de Sawyer sous le sien. Elle poussa un cri.

-Son of a bitch ! S'exclama t-il en se redressant.

Il regarda à son tour la scène qui se dérouler devant ses yeux.

-Euh, Freckles, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Oh mon dieu !

Il se rendit compte de leur situation actuelle.

-Damn it !

Son regard croisa celui de Kate, ils se demandaient bien tous deux ce qui s'était passé…

__


	2. nous sommes mariés !

**_Chapitre 2 : Nous sommes mariés !_**

Kate se releva d'un bond, les mains sur sa bouche. Sawyer sourit et déclara :

-Well, well, well, je n'aurais jamais imagine te voir si peu vêtu sweet heart.

Kate attrapa la première chose qu'elle trouva et se fut la chemise de Sawyer, elle l'enfila et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Je te laisse volontiers, j'aime la voir sur toi.

-Habilles-toi !

-Ma nudité te déplait ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui balança son boxer. Il l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle s'assit face à lui et le regarda longuement sans rien pouvoir dire.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-Quoi !

-Je répète Freckles, et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-Comment ça on fait quoi ?

-Je te signale qu'on a couché ensemble sweet heart.

-Je sais, je sais…Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

-Juste que j'ai bu beaucoup et toi aussi et qu'on était dans la trappe attendant une nouvelle partie de Donkey Kong.

-Mon dieu le compteur !

-Relax Freckles, à mon avis soit Jacko est passé voir si on hum travaillait bien soit c'était du pipo ce bouton !

Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Regarde, on est toujours sur l'île, rien s'est produit.

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour…

Elle soupira puis se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Sawyer se releva et prit une bouteille d'eau ainsi que des cachets d'aspirine dans une valise qu'il avala puis il lui lança la bouteille ainsi que la boîte de cachets.

-A mon avis ça nous remettra les idées plus claires.

Kate concéda et avala les cachets. Son regard croisa ensuite celui de Sawyer, elle ne savait plus quoi dire et lui pour la première fois de sa vie ressentait exactement la même chose.

-Euh tu…Commencèrent-ils en même temps.

-Vas-y Freckles.

-Non vas-y toi !

Il rigola puis s'assit face à elle.

-Ecoute Kate, je crois que si on commence comme ça, on arrivera jamais à en placer une.

Elle lui adressa un sourire puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Oui tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison Freckles, tu devrais le savoir.

Kate fronça des sourcils.

-Sawyer, je voulais te dire, pour ce qui s'est passé euh…

-…Tu veux qu'on oubli c'est ça ?

-Ca c'est pas difficile, on se rappelle de rien…

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Eh bien trouver quoi dire à…à Jack pour notre absence dans la trappe.

-Simple sweet heart, pendant que tu t'étais endormit me suis barré et donc tu es allé à ma poursuite et puis comme tu me trouvais pas tu as dit à euh pourquoi pas Mister Eko de….

Il se tut et se vit face à Eko entrain de dire quelque chose d'important.

-Sawyer, Sawyer ?

Elle le secoua légèrement puis il revint sur terre.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais, mais je crois qu'on a vu Eko hier soir, donc ça peut très bien le faire.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis d'un comme un accord, ils s'éloignèrent et elle en profita pour enfiler ses sous-vêtements mais impossible de trouver son jean !

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains. Voyant cela, Sawyer fouilla dans une valise puis lui tendit un short.

-Je savais bien que garder des fringues de nanas ça me servirait un jour.

-Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres.

-Hé, fais gaffe ma belle, je pourrais te le reprendre bien vite.

Elle fit la grimace, lui arracha des mains et l'enfila.

-Ca te va plutôt bien.

La criminelle sourit puis sortit de la tente. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants au-dehors pour pouvoir respirer de l'air frais puis partit vers la plage.

Sawyer se rallongea en mettant les bras derrière sa tête à se poser de nombres questions ce qui allait se passer entre eux maintenant.

-Pour une fois, je regrette d'avoir bu autant !

Il rigola.

Kate marchait sur la plage en se vidant de toutes pensées, essayant d'effacer de son esprit la scène de ce matin. La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle fonça droit sur quelqu'un.

-Oh désolée, je…Jack !

-Hi Kate.

-Hi.

Elle s'écarta de lui et se tritura les doigts.

-Bien dormit ?

-Et toi ? En fait merci pour la trappe, mais j'ai étais étonné de ne pas te voir ce matin là bas et d'y voir Eko…Tu supportais ptet plus le bouton ?

Elle sourit.

-C'est vrai que ça me tapé légèrement sur les nerfs et Sawyer encore plus.

A la mention du nom de Sawyer, l'attitude de Jack se refroidit.

-Il va mieux ?

-Qui ?

-Eh bien, la personne avec qui tu passes tout ton temps Kate ! Lança t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Elle le regarda éberluer puis commença à s'éloigner subitement. Le docteur la rattrapa et lui saisit le poignet puis la tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu t'éloignes Kate, aurais-tu peur de fuir encore quelqu'un ?

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et le foudroya du regard.

-Je ne te comprends plus Jack, pourquoi tu m'en veux autant, que t'ai-je fait !

-Rien. Dit-il en se calmant.

Il la regarda, elle porta une main à ses cheveux et Jack se figea.

-Kate…

-Quoi ?

-Ta main.

-Ma main ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil puis ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

-Oh mon dieu !

Sawyer sortit de sa tente et se dirigea vers la tente de Eko.

-Alors Mister Eko comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

-Bien et comment vas-tu Sawyer, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Le texan le regarda amuser.

-On peut dire ça oui. Sauf que je m'en rappelle pas.

Eko sourit.

-Et comment se porte ta femme ?

-Oh elle est part….MA QUOI !

Sawyer regarda sa main et remarqua un anneau.

-Damn it !

-Je suis marié ! Dirent-ils en même temps.


	3. Une union impossible à briser

_**Chapitre 3 : Une union impossible à briser.**_

Jack regardait abasourdi Kate puis il se reprit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Kate regarde-moi.

-Oh mon dieu…

-Kate écoute –moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…

-KATE NOM DE DIEU !

Elle sursauta et détourna les yeux de l'anneau.

-Excuse-moi mais tu sais ce n'est qu'une bague.

-A mon doigt.

-Oui.

-A ma main gauche.

-Oui.

-Et je me réveille nue ce matin et tu trouves ça normal !

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues du docteur.

-Euh tu sais, euh tu peux dormir comme tu veux.

-Mais pas avec Sawyer !

-Tu pourrais très bien dormir en sous vêtements ou alors juste avec le bas et QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Ne crie pas j'ai mal à la tête.

Il se recula.

-Tu…et lui et vous…

-Euh apparemment…

-Comment ça apparemment ?

-Ben on…

-Oui ?

-On s'en rappelle pas.

Jack se gratta la tête puis déclara :

-Il ne s'est peut-être rien passé, vous avez simplement un peu trop bu et…

-…Jack cesse de chercher 1000 excuses, on a couché ensemble, un homme et une femme normalement constitués et ayant bu et ayant les hormones en ébullition…

-Y a sûrement une explication, en tant que médecin je pourrais t'exam…

-…NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !

-Kate j'agis en tant que médecin et…

-…Et quoi tu veux peut-être que je me foutte à poil là devant toi !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Je te voyais pas comme ça Jack tu me déçois !

Elle partit d'un pas rapide.

-Kate, oh Kate non je voulais pas dire ça mais il se pourrait que tes jambes soient enfin tu vois et Kate attend moi !

Sawyer fixait sans cesse son anneau.

-Damn it je suis marié.

-Oui.

-Avec Kate.

-Oui.

-Et j'ai couché avec elle.

-Comme n'importe quel couple marié le ferait.

Il leva les yeux puis s'écria :

-Putain mais t'as pas vu qu'on était bourré ou quoi ?

-Si.

-Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça, elle va me tuer !

-Parce que vous êtiez sur de vous.

-ON ETAIT BOURRE !

-Oui j'ai remarqué mais je ne pense pas que vous regretterez votre choix.

-Putain mais je sais pas si c'est que t'as passé trop de temps loin de ton église ou quoi mais j'avais pas envie de l'épouser !

-Parce que tu crois que je voulais de toi moi !

Il se retourna pour faire face à Kate le fixa rouge d'avoir trop couru.

-Bien sur tu rêvais que de ça coucher avec moi ! Tu veux quoi maintenant que je porte ton gosse !

Sawyer n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Jack arriva à leur côté et se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

-Tiens voilà ton amant alors chérie tu lui annonçais la grande nouvelle ?

-La ferme !

-Ecoutez…Essaya de dire Jack en parlant.

-Moi me la fermer c'est ptet moi qui a dit oui en premier quand Eko nous a marié !

-Non James c'est toi.

Il se tourna vers le prêtre.

-Ouais ben ELLE, ELLE l'a dit en dernier !

-Mais c'est pas moi qui est quémandé ce mariage !

-Ecoutez…Murmura faiblement Jack

-Eh bien Kate, c'est toi qui a été la plus persuasive en disant que tu voulais pas le perdre, que tu avais peur qu'il meurt.

Kate se sentit soudainement gêné et détourna la tête, Sawyer la fixa quelques instants puis se tourna vers Eko.

-Annule ce putain de mariage !

-Impossible.

-COMMENT CA IMPOSSIBLE !

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Jack, Sawyer sourit puis s'approcha de Jack qui s'était redressé et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ah Jackass, elle m'a mit la corde au cou, que veux-tu, c'était notre destin comme dirait ce bon vieux Mister Clean.

Jack le foudroya du regard puis s'approcha vivement du prêtre.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose non ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas un avocat ni homme de loi.

-Il y en a ptet un sur l'île.

Eko jeta un coup d'œil à Kate puis à Sawyer qui se regardaient par moment.

-A mon avis même si cela était possible, je ne pense pas que tu sois concerné Jack.

-Mais, mais…

-…Jack, Eko dit vrai, ça ne concerne que moi et Sawyer…

-Donc tu dis qu'on a pas le choix c'est ça ?

-Tant qu'on est sur l'île pas vraiment mais une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, vous pourrez toujours annuler ce mariage.

Kate acquiesça et regarda Sawyer. Jack suivit cet échange silencieux puis partit d'un pas rapide bien décidé à trouver un moyen d'annuler ce mariage.

-Ca te va comme solution ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on a pas vraiment le choix Sawyer.

Il concéda puis salua Eko et partit. Kate adressa un mince sourire au prêtre puis partit à la suite de Sawyer.

-Sawyer attend !

Le texan se tourna pour voir débouler la brunette.

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais m'excuser, je me suis trop vite emportée.

-Te fait pas de bile Freckles, même si on est marié ça changera rien, t'es toujours libre.

Elle sourit puis s'éloigna le laissant seul. Le blond partit en direction de la trappe tandis que Kate s'éloigna vers un coin plus à l'écart sur la plage, le même endroit où elle avait cherchée dans la bouteille un message…Elle s'assit et déterra la bouteille et sortit un message qui était tout au fond de la bouteille et plier en deux. Kate l'ouvrit et le lut puis le rangea dans la poche de son short et regarda la bague, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Certes il s'agissait d'un mariage insolite mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle préférait de l'un être marié à Sawyer plutôt qu'à Locke

-Oh Kate tu es là !

La fugitive tourna la tête et adressa un sourire à Sun.

-Hi !

-Hi !

-Désolée Sun, j'ai complètement oubliée pour le potager et je…

-…Oh non je ne t'en veux pas.

Sun regarda la tenue de Kate.

-Je suppose que tu étais avec Sawyer.

Kate rosit légèrement et hocha la tête, la Coréenne s'assit à ses côtés puis regarda sa main.

-Pourquoi tu lis les messages ?

-Quoi !

Elle suivit le regard de Sun puis remit la bouteille sous le sable.

-Rien.

-Kate, ta main.

-Oui je sais.

-Mais qui ?

-Sawyer.

-Oh !

-Quoi ?

-Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez si vite.

Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

-A vrai dire, on avait bu…Finit-elle par dire d'un ton embrassé.

-Et vous vous êtes mariés ?

-Oui…

Kate soupira puis assura :

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire une bêtise pareille un jour…

-Une bêtise ?

Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobé.

-Je pense qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire cela.

-Moi je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

-Une bonne chose ! Quelle bonne chose y a-t-il à être marié à Sawyer ?

-Eh bien quand on aime quelqu'un.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas !

-Peut-être mais tu tiens à lui.

Kate ne répondit pas.

-Un peu quand il ne m'énerve pas.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sun.

-Tu devrais en prendre ton partie de ce mariage tu ne crois pas ?

La fugitive porta son attention sur la Coréenne.

Sawyer était partit près de l'eau pour se laver quand il vit Bernard et Jin entrain de pêcher.

-Hé Berny ça mord ?

Bernard tourna la tête et le salua. Le blond s'avança vers eux.

-Alors Chewie tu vas nous ramener du poisson ?

-Poisson ?

-Oui ce que tu pêches.

Il pointa le doigt vers le filet et Jin ouvrit grand les yeux.

-« Un anneau ! »

-Quoi tu as quoi Chewie, mal au ventre ?

-« Anneau ! »

-Damn it mais tu as quoi ?

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux et Jin lui attrapa soudainement.

-Hé ! Désolé mais je suis pas ton pote Mike, le câlin sous la tente c'est pas mon truc.

-Je crois qu'il veut te montrer quelque chose Sawyer.

-Oh merci j'avais pas compris Berny ! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Le mari de Rose s'approcha et sourit.

-Je crois que c'est ton anneau qui l'intéresse.

-Mon anneau, depuis quand je…son of a bitch.

Il retira sa main. Jin regarda Bernard qui souriait toujours.

-Anneau !

-Oui Chewie c'est bien t'as appris un mot !

-Anneau !

-Mariage.

-Mariage ! Répéta Jin.

-Vous avez finit merde ?

Jin sourit à son tour puis prit son bras et lui serra la main.

-« Félicitations ! »

-Ouais , ouais c'est bon.

-Et avec qui t'es-tu marié Sawyer ?

-Kate…Elle va me tuer d'en avoir parler.

-Kate ? « Mais elle était pas bien avec Jack ? »

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Jack Mister Tokyo va voir Sunshine !

Il s'écarta en maugréant. Bernard s'avança vers lui.

-Finalement ce que ma femme m'a dit été vrai.

-De quoi tu parles toi ?

-Eh bien que vous étiez très proches.

-Et ?

-Et donc ce mariage ne me surprend pas.

-Ah.

Bernard sourit, Jin arriva et il les regarda à tour de rôle.

-Vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose ce mariage ?

-La question ne se pose même pas.

Même si Jin ne comprenait pas tout, il acquiesça.

Kate s'approcha de la tente de Sawyer mais il n'était pas là, elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle le bouscula.

-Besoin de lunettes Freckles ?

-Besoin de te parler.

Voyant son air sérieux, il concéda et lui proposa de le suivre dans sa tente. Kate le suivit et s'assit face à lui.

-Alors de quoi tu veux me parler ? Tu voudras la voiture, ah je m'en doutais, les femmes c'est toujours pareil !

Elle sourit.

-Sawyer, on a pas le choix pour le moment, on doit rester marier.

-Mais ?

-Mais comme tu sais j'ai déjà été marié.

-Et ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-J'étais jeune.

-Oh je vois et maintenant ?

-Je pense qu'on pourrait se donner une chance…

-Une chance ?

-Oh stp, toi et moi on sait bien cette attirance, cette proximité qu'il y a entre nous.

Cette fois-ci se fut Sawyer qui sourit.

-Enfin tu avoues.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Voilà c'est dans ses moments là que tu m'exaspères !

-Mais t'as toujours le béguin pour moi Freckles.

-Ce que tu peux être gamin.

-C'est pas moi qui t'as mit la corde au cou…

-Sawyer !

Il esquissa un rapide sourire puis reprit son sérieux.

-Et après, il se passera quoi Kate si on rentre ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ?

-J'en sais rien, l'idée est sympa, je préfère toi plutôt que le bouledogue de l'île le sergent Cortez !

-Tu es méchant. S'exclama t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Qui n'aime pas les mauvais garçons ?

-2 mois.

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait 2 mois qu'on est là alors je nous donne 2 mois.

-2 mois pour quoi savoir si on va rester marier ?

-Savoir si on aurait une chance.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Locke a toujours dit, cette île est notre destin, pourquoi ne serait-il pas celui là pour nous ?

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi que je devienne le mari chéri et dévoué ? C'est pas mon truc ça, je le fais déjà dans mon job Kate !

-Restes-toi, et je reste moi, c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à s'apprécier non ? Alors pourquoi tout changé !

-2 mois.

-Oui alors ?

-Pourquoi pas mais à une condition Freckles.

-Dis toujours !

-J'ai pas trop envie que ça s'ébruite.

-T'as peur de cassé ton image de Casanova ?

Elle rigola.

-Hé ! J'y tiens à mon image moi !

-Comme si personne ne verrait rien…

-T'as dit on reste nous même point, à part le doc qui va nous faire chier je pense pas qu'il en parle à tout le monde, il aura plutôt envie que ça s'ébruite le moins possible.

-Laisse Jack en dehors de ça.

-Déjà envie d'un amant ?

-Déjà envie que je casse la vaisselle ?

-On a pas de vaisselles Sweetheart.

-Tu m'as bien comprise.

Il se releva et la tira avec lui, le corps de Kate se retrouva coller au sien et il chuchota à son oreille :

-Déjà envie de partager le lit conjugal ?

Elle s'écarta et lança en s'éloignant :

-Déjà envie de faire chambre appart !

Sawyer la suivit des yeux avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, ce mariage n'allait peut-être pas être une si mauvaise chose.

-Qui vivra verra !

Il partit en direction de la jungle.


	4. Quiproquos à gogo

_**Chapitre 4 : quiproquo à gogo**_

Jack continuait de lire des livres quand Ana s'approcha et s'assit face à lui.

-Hi !

-Hi Ana.

-Tu as un problème ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ok tu as un problème. Répondit Ana.

Jack esquissa un sourire et ferma son livre.

-Problème personnel je présume ?

-Tu présumes bien.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

-J'en doute mais merci.

Elle se releva et lança en quittant la pièce :

-Si tu as besoin d'aide fais-moi signe !

Il hocha la tête et rouvrit son livre. Jack poussa un bref soupir.

-Si seulement j'avais réussit à lui parler avant…

-Parler de quoi à qui doc ?

Il grimaça et se tourna vers Sawyer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sawyer ?

-Piquer un livre ou deux, je suis en manque de lecture, ça te dérange ? Parce que moi je m'en fou de ton autorisation ou non !

Jack le foudroya du regard, dieu sait ce qu'il souhaitait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve mais hélas, ce n'était pas un rêve et l'anneau au doigt de Sawyer le certifier.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas tenté ma chance avant !

Sawyer remarqua le changement de Jack et esquissa un sourire.

-Oh tu as des remords doc ?

Jack sursauta et cela amusa le blond.

-Oh oui tu te dis, merde j'ai tout foiré avec Kate mais que je sache, je t'ai laissé le terrain libre quand je suis partit sur le radeau et moi à ta place, j'aurais pas hésité.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de type MOI ! Vociféra t-il.

Sawyer ricana, Jack l'amusait beaucoup, il adorait le faire chier et encore plus maintenant, il ne se retint de lancer :

-Oh oui du genre escargot.

-Prends tes bouquins et tires-toi !

-Well, well, well, va te trouver des calmants doc.

Sawyer s'approcha de la bibliothéque pour choisir un livre, le docteur Shephard ne le quittait pas des yeux…

-Je le détesteeeeeeeeeeeeeee, vas-y lançe moi encore une vanne et tu te prends un bouquin dans la gueule, allez fais moi plaisir Sawyer,allez !

-En fait doc, vous avez des livres pornos dans votre biblio ?

-Hein ! Je le savais Kate veut plus de lui, il veut se soulager tout seul mouhahahaha !

-Je réitère ma question toubib, tu as des bouquins de culs j'ai bien envie de faire de nouvelles positions avec ma ptite femme Termina t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Jack fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à sauter sur lui quand Locke apparut.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Tiens mais voilà ton bras droit Jackass, les inséparables comme les oiseaux, j'espère que vous reproduisez pas, j'aurais peur pour eux.

Il prit une mine dégoûté puis se saisit de quelques bouquins et partit en rigolant. Jack serra les poings puis se saisit d'un livre et le balança contre le mur. John sursauta mais ne dit mot.

-Je le détesteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Pourquoi tant de haine envers ton prochain Jack ? Sawyer est une personne particuliére mais quand on le connaît…

-…Oh en rajoute pas toi !

Locke le fixa surpris, Jack n'agissait pas comme cela habituellement, il posa sa tasse de café et s'approcha du leader.

-Raconte à tonton Johnny ce qui va pas Jack.

Il le fixa estomaqué.

-Hé me prends pas pour Aaron !

-Oups désolé, je traîne trop avec Claire le ptiot, je crois que…

Locke se mit à rougir et Jack écarquilla les yeux.

-John elle pourrait être ta fille ! Mon dieu mais c'est la journée des conneries ou quoi, manquerait plus que Rousseau débarque et demande en mariage Sayid !

-Hein ! Jack je parlais que j'aimerais bien être mère !

John s'assit et ses yeux brillèrent.

-Porter un bébé, le cajoler, ah j'envie les femmes, tu imagines si mon ventre s'arrondissait et que…quoi ?

Il se releva voyant l'air stoïque du docteur. Sa main passa devant ses yeux mais il n'y eut aucune réaction.

-Jack !

-Je vais me coucher.

-Hé ! Et mon bouton qui s'en occupera ? Hé Jack !

Le médecin ne l'écouta et marcha d'un pas lent mais se posant 1001 questions sur cette journée de folie…

-D'abord elle se marie avec l'autre chaud lapin de l'île, et là on me sort qu'un homme veut porter un bébé ! Cette île va me rendre fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

John se mit à chanter.

-Prendre un enfant par la main et l'emmener vers demainnnnnn ! Ah ce que j'aime cette île !

Pendant ce temps sur la plage, la rumeur du mariage était passée par toute les oreilles, le problème c'est que la version n'était pas toujours la même….

-Donc Kate s'est mariée !

-Eko me l'a dit ce matin Hurley.

-Ouais mais Dude tu crois pas qu'il aurait pu nous prévenir.

-C'est un timide dans son genre.

-Ouais c'est vrai.

Les deux amis se mirent à réfléchir et Charlie se tapa subitement sur la tête.

-J'ai une idée ! Je vais lui écrire une chanson et on va aller le féliciter !

-Oh Dude t'es le roi.

-Ouais je sais toute façon Driveshaft c'était MOI

Le millionnaire sourit puis tous deux partirent en se demandant comment démarrer la chanson.

Sawyer arriva à sa tente et s'installa dans son fauteuil pour commencer sa lecture, il rigola en pensant à Jack.

-Ah ce doc me fera toujours rire ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il a en tête avec le Rambina, trop coincé pour la prendre entre deux placards remarque elle logerait ptet pas avec son gros popotin…

Il leva les yeux de son livre et remarqua une agitation sur la plage puis plusieurs personnes arrivèrent devant lui.

-Félicitations Sawyer !

-Hein !

-Vous formez un beau couple.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu te déciderais avant Jack.

Une seconde fille se tourna vers lui en larme.

-Je t'aimais moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Son of a bitch c'est quoi ce délire ! Je vais tuer ce putain de doc !

Il se leva d'un bond et partit en direction de la jungle mais en chemin, il se cogna à quelqu'un.

-Hé tu peux pas faire attention pauvre con !

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Kate qui croisait les bras.

-Oh Freckles désolé je…

-…ILS SONT LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Lança un survivant.

Sawyer fit volte face pour voir un troupeau rempli de belles paroles se dirigeaient vers eux.

-Damn it !Une fois ça va, deux NOOOON !

Sans attendre une seconde, il attrapa le bras de Kate et se mit à courir.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Je vais faire bouffer à ton doc un stéthoscope Sweetheart !

Kate esquissa un sourire.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu vois les cinglés sur la plage, vienne me féliciter, il l'a fait exprès le salop !

Elle s'arrêta de courir et explosa de rire. Il la fixa vexé par son attitude.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Oh si.

-J'aime pas les troupeaux MOI.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et assura d'un ton amusé :

-Sawyer c'est une sorte de coutume.

-Depuis quand des étrangers viennent te voir pour te féliciter ?

-Depuis toujours nigaud !

Il soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on l'emmerde quand il avait envie de lire.

-C'est pas une raison, je lisais.

Kate arbora un sourire plus large et demanda avec taquinerie :

-Oh et tu lisais quoi ?

Il la regarda plus sérieusement, s'approcha et chuchota à son oreille :

-J'apprenais comment être un bon mari au lit mon ange.

-Ah oui et on te disait quoi ?

-Pas eu le temps de lire mais je pense pouvoir pratiquer sans…

Il glissa une main autour de sa taille mais elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa gentiment. Kate afficha un petit air malicieux tout en croisant son regard.

-Mais moi je tiens à ce que tu le lises et même le relire s'il faut, je veux un bon mari pas une chiffe molle !

Sawyer la plaqua subitement à un arbre et assura avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres :

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Freckles, je suis loin de l'être.

Elle lui rendit son baiser doucement, s'amusant à chercher sa langue puis le baiser prit une autre tournure, plus passionnel, plus ardant mais elle coupa court à celui-ci quand elle sentit qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus la situation. Kate resta les yeux baissés et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Désolée je…laisse-moi du temps ok ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle savait ce que son cœur désirait mais c'était encore nouveau et elle ne voulait guère précipiter les choses…Sawyer la fixa longuement, il perçut qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, il commençait à la comprendre, il commençait à l'aimer, même si son cœur n'avait jamais aimé, il voulait que ce mariage ne soit pas synonyme d'une bêtise. Avoir faillit mourir lui avait remis les idées en place et la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de profiter de la vie, carpe diem ! Ce mariage était peut-être inconsciemment ce qu'il avait désiré. Eko n'aurait pas les choses se faire, il venait de s'en rendre compte mais est-ce le seul à distinguer cette machinerie ? Kate attendait et appréhendait, Sawyer n'était pas souvent silencieux. L'avait-elle vexée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à lire dans son regard tellement les émotions se mélangeaient.

-Ok et puis c'est vrai, on en manque pas du temps ici.

Elle fut soulagée de cette réponse et le gratifia d'un sourire. Le blond s'écarta et déclara :

-On pourrait déjà aller faire un tour enfin la plage je pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit avec tous ses emmerdeurs…

-La cascade !

Il la regarda stupéfait, ils n'étaient jamais retournés à cet endroit depuis leur découverte, c'était un peu leur jardin secret. Il concéda et ils partirent en direction de leur sanctuaire.

Jack dormait paisiblement quand il entendit de l'agitation dans la trappe, il se leva et se frotta les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu quel rêve, Sawyer et Kate mariaient et Locke qui veut un bébé !

Il rigola tout en sortant de la chambre quand soudainement, Charlie et Hurley lui sautèrent dessus.

-Hi Charlie, Hurley comment vous….

Charlie sourit puis commença à jouer sur sa guitare et ils se mirent à chanter en cœur :

-Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk petit péreeeeeeeeeee Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Tu as enfin surmonté ton tracttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Enfin tu es d'attaqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Oh oh Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Charlie joua un accord et Hurley sortit une banana puis s'approcha et passa son bras sur l'épaule de chaque en se mettant à ses côtés.

-Tu étais notre hérooooos

Notre superhéros, qui nous soigner de tous les bobossssssssssss

Mais le héros a granditttt

Il a vu ce qu'était la vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Et tu lui as dit ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hurley s'écarta et reprit le refrain :

-Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk petit péreeeeeeeeeee Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Tu as enfin surmonté ton tracttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Enfin tu es d'attaqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Oh oh Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hurley se mit à danser sous l'air ahuri de Jack.

-Je devrais aller me recoucher…

Charlie prit la parole.

-Maintenant que tu t'es fixééééééééééééé

On va pouvoir arrêter de parierrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Car tu as gagnéééééééééééééééé

Le droit d'aimerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Le refrain reprit à nouveau :

-Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk petit péreeeeeeeeeee Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Tu as enfin surmonté ton tracttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Enfin tu es d'attaqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Pour avoir accepter de dire oui à Cattttttttttttttttttt

Oh oh Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ils s'arrêtèrent puis crièrent tout content :

-Félicitations Jack !

Le docteur les fixa longuement et se gratta la tête.

-On était sur que tu serais le premier à te jeter à l'eau !

-Hé Dude Sawyer était bien partit pour gagner.

-Ben oui mais bon, Jack c'est le héros et les jolis filles aiment les héros.

-Oui mais il est cool comme mec et…

-…Je ne me suis pas marié…

Jack avait dit cela assez gêné, essayant d'éviter au plus possible le regard des deux amis. Charlie et Hurley échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Mais Eko m'a dit qu'il avait marié quelqu'un hier soir.

-Oui mais pas moi.

-Oh, alors c'était pas Kate pourtant je suis sure qu'il m'a dit ça.

-T'as ptet mal compris Dude.

Charlie se mit à réfléchir en se grattant la barbe (pr faye )Jack poussa un soupir et lâcha dans un murmure :

-C'est Sawyer….

Hurley poussa un cri de joie.

-Tu me dois ton paquet de chips Charlie !

-Oh j'ai perdu…

Hurley se frotta les mains de joie.

-Mon paquet de chipsssssssssssssssssss !

Jack les regarda à tour de rôle et dit blaser :

-Je vais me recoucher.

Les deux amis n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention mais Charlie déclara :

-Bon, faut qu'on refasse une nouvelle chanson Hurley car héros pour Sawyer…

-Il a sauvé Mike !

-Ouais mais il nous soigne pas nos bobos…

-T'imagines Sawyer portant la blouse blanche Dude ?

-Moi ça me plairait bien.

Le millionaire écarquilla les yeux à la remarque du Bristish.

-Euh Dude, t'es sur que ça va bien ?

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'aime bien les blondes !

-Euh on parle de Sawyer….S'exclama Hurley d'une voix embarrassée.

-J'adore sa façon de se tortiller les cheveux, et ses fossettes si mignonnes qui…

-Dude, tu te drogues encore ou quoi ?

-Hein !

-Tu fantasmes sur Sawyer !Oo

Charlie fixa Hurley comme s'il était fou puis rigola.

-Mais non je parlais de Claire, en parlant de blond j'ai dérivé, te fais pas de films j'en veux pas de lui !

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-J'aime effrayer bon c'est pas le tout on devrait aller faire notre chanson !

Ils concédèrent et sortirent de la trappe en croisant Locke entrain de faire du tricot.

-Une maille pour papa, une maille pour maman

-Salut John !

Il leva la tête et les salua puis se remit à son œuvre.

Sawyer et Kate arrivèrent à la cascade et le blond s'exclama :

-Le premier à l'eau doit donner un gage à l'autre !

Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures puis son T-shirt et sauta dans l'eau tandis que Kate retirait à peine son jean.

-Hé c'est pas juste !

-Allez vient dans l'eau Freckles que je puisse te dire mon gage !

Elle fronça les sourcils et retira son jean mais garda son débardeur. Il la fixa longuement et haussa un sourcil.

-Sweetheart je t'ai déjà vu plus dévêtu…

Kate se pencha, prit une pierre et la lui balança à la tête. La tête du blond partit en arrière ainsi que le reste du corps. La jeune femme sourit et s'exclama enjouée :

-Il ne faut pas me chercher Sawyer.

Le corps du blond flottait toujours. L'expression de Kate changea, ses yeux n'eurent de cesse de fixer la surface bleutée et son cœur s'accéléra.

-Il bluffe c'est pas possible… Sawyer ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, les battements s'accélèrent, elle se précipita dans l'eau et s'approcha du corps flottant.

-Hé Sawyer arrête de jouer…Mais il bouge pas oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Kate s'avança d'avantage et posa une main sur son torse. Sa tête se pencha et soudainement celle de Sawyer se releva, il lui attrapa son poignet en même temps qu'il lui bloquait les jambes. Son sourire s'agrandit, il approcha son visage du sien et demanda :

-Well, well, well, tu étais inquiète pour moi mon ange ?

Kate fronça les sourcils, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Je vais le tuer

-Oh comme tu es mignonne quand tu veux me tuer Freckles.

Elle le fusilla du regard et tenta de s'écarter mais ne fit que rapprocher leur corps. Sawyer afficha un sourire triomphant, il chuchota à l'oreille de sa petite femme :

-N'oublie pas que je suis un mari qui a des exigences…

-Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me gagner ? Rétorqua t-elle d'un ton plus froid.

-Je tente toute sorte de chose ma belle.

Il la lâcha subitement et se mit à nager.

-Mais je ne suis pas un violeur Kate donc même si j'ai des besoins ben j'irais voir ailleurs en attendant.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et le rejoint.

-Répètes un peu !

L'arnaqueur ricana doucement tout en fixant la brunette qui pourrait tuer n'importe qui avec de tels yeux.

-J'ai dis, j'irais voir ailleurs en attendant. Articula t-il d'un air malicieux.Dans 10 secondes je me prends une baffe…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 !

Kate lui envoya une baffe. Il sourit amusé.

-Bingo !

-Et ça te fait rire en plus ! Arg je le déteste je voudrais qu'il soit loin de cette île, je vais lui trouvé un radeau vite fait bien fait et byebye !

-Pourquoi je pleurais Freckles ? J'adore te voir t'emporter en fait tu es digne d'être ma femme j'aime les fortes têtes. Susurra t-il à son oreille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit.

-Tu m'énerves !

-Mais tu m'adores Sweetheart.

Elle croisa son regard et ajouta en essayant de prendre un air fâché :

-Mais tu m'énerves !

-Mais tu es folle de moi !

-Oh tais-toi !

-Y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et tu n'es pas un enfant ! Argumenta t-elle fièrement.

-Là tu marques un point.

Kate fut ravi et le montra bien, il se rendit compte de son attitude et décida de la descendre de son piédestal…

-Mais je suis loin d'être un gamin.

Il la colla subitement à lui et descendit une main dans son dos. Son autre main caressa ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres s'apposèrent sur son cou. Kate essaya de le repousser mais en vain, il l'avait vaincu. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte, glissa une main dans ses cheveux. La chose qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui c'était sa façon le rendre complètement folle au point de vouloir le tuer en une seconde et dans la suivante de la faire devenir folle dans le sens où elle se jetterait sur lui sans crier garde. Il continua de longs instants à picorer sa peau de petits baisers avant de relever la tête et de croiser son regard fiévreux, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais les frôla juste et chuchota en esquissant un sourire :

-Peut-être que je t'adore.

Il lui rendit son sourire et décida de jouer. Sa bouche toucha la commissure de celle de Kate avant de suivre le chemin de son nez où il déposa un léger baiser. Kate rigola doucement tout en assurant :

-Tu vas me rendre folle.

-C'est le but Freckles.

Il continua son ascension plus haut, effleura sont front avec son nez alors que son pouce caressa sa joue. Kate soupira de bien être. Est-ce l'eau qui se réchauffait où son corps tout entier ?

-Comment il fait pour me ressentir tous ses sentiments…

Kate ressortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit le front de Sawyer collait au sien, son regard se percevait même à travers ses yeux clos, il l'envoûtait. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux en même temps que lui et ils se regardèrent de longs instants. Dans leurs regards se lisaient toutes sortes de sentiments, passion, désir, amour. Un regard, un simple regard pouvait les rendre si faible selon eux, les mots ne pouvaient sortir mais si en cet instants quiconque pouvait les voir, ils comprendraient le véritables sens de ce mutisme. Cet échange la troubla, lui rappelant leur premier baiser. A ce moment précis, plus rien n'avait été comme avant, elle n'avait désiré qu'une chose, ses lèvres et ce regard qui la faisait défaillir. Kate hésita et commença à fermer les yeux, ses lèvres se rapprochant inexorablement des siennes.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler de ton gage.

Et voilà, une fois de plus il avait brisé ce délicieux moment comme si…comme s'il l'avait voulu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et demanda en s'écartant quelque peu :

-Et tu veux quoi ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire tout sourire :

-Je veux que tu lises le kamasutra devant le doc

-Sawyer !

-Un gage c'est un gage !

-Mais c'est de la provocation…et puis pourquoi tu veux emmerder Jack.

-Il a la tête de l'emploi !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'exaspères !

-Mais tu m'adores !

-Peut-être que…

-Oui ?

Kate afficha un sourire malicieux avant de lui plonger sa tête sous l'eau.

-Peut-être que tu avais besoin de te rafraîchir les idées !

Il remonta à la surface puis replongea subitement et lui attrapa les jambes, elle se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Il lâcha prise puis se recula et rigola. Kate refit surface et lui cracha l'eau à la figure.

-Oh un lama !

-Fait gaffe que le lama se transforme pas en…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et demanda :

-Lapin ?

-Espèce de pervers !

-Moi ! Mais jamais !

-Oh et moi je suis mère Thérésa ?

-Pourquoi pas la vierge marie !

Kate le fixa quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire.

-J'arrive jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec toi.

-Des années de maîtrise Sweetheart, des années. Je devrais écrire un livre.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Ca se vendrait ptet bien.

-Porte des lunettes, fais-toi une cicatrice et je suis sure que tout le monde t'appellera Sawyer Potter !

Elle se moqua de lui puis remonta à la surface. Le blond la regarda enjoué puis sortit à son tour et s'assit sur un tronc renversé.

-Elle te plaise mes nouvelles lunettes !

-Tu ressembles à Potter !

-Ca fait toujours craquer les mecs à lunettes.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis moi !

Kate leva ENCORE (vi à force va avoir la tête en l'air ») les yeux au ciel et se rhabilla. Sawyer en fit de même et ils commencèrent à rentrer en se chamaillant toujours sur les lunettes de Sawyer Potter. Le couple arriva à la sortie de la jungle quand Charlie et Hurley leur sautèrent dessus.

-Enfin vous voilà !

-Dude on a un cadeau pour toi.

Sawyer échangea un regard inquiet avec Kate et Charlie se mit à jouer…la seule chose qu'on entendit à l'orée de la jungle fut le cri d'un homme qui avait envie de faire un chiche-kebab de deux autres hommes


	5. complots

_**Chapitre 5 : Complots **_

Sawyer était rentré à sa tente suivie de Kate qui était toujours hilare. Charlie et Hurley s'étaient sauvés bien vite après la foudre du blond. Ils s'assoirent l'un en face de l'autre, Kate essayant de reprendre son calme.

-Oh damn it Kate tu vas arrêter !!!

-La chanson était si….vrai !

-oué oué, Sawyer t'as gagné le cœur de la plus belle demoiselle de cœur c'est tout un bonheur blablabla…ça va faire un hit dans les tubes de l'été !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rabats joie !

-Réaliste Freckles, réaliste.

-Alors réalises-tu que tu es marié Sawyer ?

-Oh mais ça je le réalise Sweetheart.

Il lui jeta un regard subjectif et s'avança vers elle puis chuchota à son oreille :

-J'ai hâte que la lune de miel commence…

Il croisa son regard, elle se sentit défaillir mais essaya de garder contenance. Quel était ce pouvoir magnétique qu'il avait sur elle ? Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à la retourner ?

-Kate reprends-toi sinon il…oh non me regarde pas comme ça, je le déteste !!!! Il m'énerve !!! Non non non pas les fossettes arfffffffffffff il veut ma mort celui la !!!

Sawyer fut amusé par la situation, il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Kate se reprit brusquement et se releva d'un bond.

-En attendant tu feras chambre à part !

La situation l'amusa d'avantage.

-En es-tu sur ? Ca ne se fait pas vraiment d'un couple marié de vivre loin de l'autre. Tu imagines toutes les questions qu'on va nous poser ?

-Il marque un point…

Elle soupira et s'écria agacer :

-Ok alors tu dormiras dehors !

-Dispute de couples un soir ça va, deux passe encore mais…

-…BON OK t'as gagné !!!

Il sourit triomphant et se releva à son tour.

-Bon on va chercher tes affaires ?

-Maintenant ?!

-A moins que tu veuilles dormir nue ce qui me déplairait pas je vois pas ce que tu pourras faire sans vêtements…

-Oh ferme la !!!

Kate commença à partir, il la rattrapa et déclara devant tout le monde :

-Mais ma chérie je n'ai pas envie qu'on dise que je suis un obsédé voyons il faut te couvrir la nuit !

La jeune femme stoppa net, les survivants autour d'eux les regardèrent à la fois amusé et choqué. La jolie brune fit un sourire forcé devant tout le monde puis attrapa le col de la chemise du blond et susurra à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Continue comme ça et je brûle toutes tes fringues.

-Chouette j'aurais encore plus de groupies bonne idée.

Kate lâcha sa chemise et lui attrapa la main qu'elle serra fort puis déclara furieuse :

-Tes groupies je leur ferais manger moi-même leurs vêtements !!!

-Jalouse ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle était toujours en colère.

-Dans tes rêves !!!

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

-Oh dans mes rêves je ne porte pas de vêtements et j'ai juste une groupie : TOI !

Elle rougit et serra d'avantage sa main, elle savait qu'elle lui faisait mal mais c'était mérité. Ils reprirent la marche sous le regard de quelques survivants. Charlie et Hurley échangèrent un regard et dirent à même temps :

-Qu'ils sont mignons !

Jack se leva lentement et fila sous la douche, il avait besoin de réfléchir à un plan pour reconquérir Kate.

-C'est moi le héros !!! je ne suis pas un zérooooooooo les faux pas me collent pas à la peauuuuuuuuu je suis le vrai hérooooooooosssssssss avec Jacko pas de bobo je suis pas un zérooooooo je suis un héroooooooo ohhhhhhhhhhh

Locke arrêta de faire son tricot et fronça un sourcil. Jack continua de chanter à tue tête, John posa ses aiguilles et sa laine et se releva. L'homme sage entra dans la salle de bain entendant toujours le docteur claironnait. Il s'avança et fit coulisser la porte de la douche. Jack stoppa net de chanter et Locke déclara les yeux brillants :

-Oh Jack tu m'avais caché ton talent de chanteur ! J'espère que tu pourras aussi chanter pour mon enfant comme cela.

Jack fronça les sourcils. L'idée de Locke et d'un bébé lui faisait vraiment peur mais il ne dit mot, il rougit juste et chercha à tâtons une serviette que Locke lui tendit ce qui le fit rougir d'avantage.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Jack, je comprends que tu sois sans voix mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle aimera cela je suis sure, oh oui je veux une fille une fille !!!

Jack le regarda éberluer et John sortit en cherchant un prénom pour sa fille.

Jack sortit de la salle de bain en essayant de mettre sa serviette quand Ana apparut devant lui. Il sursauta et lâcha sa serviette. La latino descendit son regard et esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne savais pas que Locke te faisait autant d'effet Jack !

Jack ramassa brusquement la serviette et la remit autour de sa taille rouge comme une tomate. Ana rigola.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ah bon ?!

-Oh Ana !

Elle le laissa s'asseoir et s'adossa les coudes sur le comptoir face à lui.

-J'ai appris pour le mariage du cowboy et de sa petite amie.

-Ce n'est pas SA PETITE AMIE !!! S'écria le docteur furieux.

-Non c'est sa femme maintenant.

-N'en rajoute pas !

Ana s'esclaffa et l'interrogea plus sérieusement :

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour les arrêter ?

-Quoi ?!

-La brune, elle te plait Jack et disons que je vois pas le cowboy avec elle.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que ce ptit con faut quelqu'un pour le mater donc c'est MOI qui lui faut.

Le docteur la regarda éberluer.

-Tu…tu veux te faire Sawyer ?

-Qui ne voudrait pas !

-Ben moi…

-Bon alors t'es partant ?

-Partant pour quoi ? Je la suis pas elle ce soir…

-Pour récupérer la brunette et moi le blond !

Elle lui tendit la main.

-Alors t'es partant ?

Jack regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait et la serra. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se mit à chantonner en pensant à Kate.

-Ce sera nousssssssssss dès demainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, ce seraaaaaaaa noussssssss pour le destinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pour que l'amourrrrrrrrrrrr qu'on aura partagerrrrrrrrrrrrrr nous donne l'envieeeeeeeeeee d'aimerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!! ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Ana lâcha sa main et lui envoya un coup de poing en place figure. Il la fixa surpris et elle assura avant de sortir :

-Un conseil ne chante pas en ma compagnie, j'ai horreur des chanteurs !

Jack hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de l'évier pour humidifier un linge quand Locke déboula dans la pièce avec son tricot.

-Bravo encore Jack, encore !!!

-Oh non pas lui…

Jack poussa un cri et partit en courant dans la chambre. Locke sourit et s'exclama enjouer :

-Quelle belle voix il a !

Kate et Sawyer arrivèrent à la tente de M. Ford où ils déposèrent les affaires de la jolie brune. Elle commença à sortir ses affaires et il décida de la laisser pour ranger à sa guise n'oubliant pas de lui rappeler toutefois qu'elle était CHEZ LUI

Le blond partit dans la jungle en sifflotant quand tout à coup il entendit du bruit. Il regarda partout et s'apprêtait à se saisir d'une branche pour se défendre quand une bête lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber au sol. Il poussa un cri et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un animal finalement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Ana ?!

-Salut cowboy !

Il fronça les sourcils et se releva d'un bond la laissant retomber sur les fesses.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de sauter sur les gens Rambina ?

-Sur ce que je veux oui !

-Elle va pas bien elle

Il fit mine de l'ignorer et la latino le rattrapa et se colla à lui.

-En fait félicitation pour ton mariage mais tu sais tu rates un sacré coup sur l'île !

Il arrêta de marcher et demanda amuser :

-Et je peux savoir c'est qui ?

-Moi naturellement.

-Oo

Il rigola et Ana se sentit offusquer elle lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-Allez cowboy je sais que t'en meurs d'envie !

-De quoi de te taper ?

-De me sauter !

Sawyer explosa de rire en s'éloigner.

-Dans tes rêves Ana Lulu, dans tes rêves.

Elle le laissa s'éloigner.

-Je t'aurais cowboy foi d'Ana Lucia !!!

L'ex fliquette partit en direction de la plage et suivit du regard sa proie qui retourner auprès de sa ptite femme.

-Profites jolie brune ana rôde…

Elle s'éloigna avec un large sourire confiante de sa victoire.

Kate essayait de ranger ses affaires dans un coin quand Sawyer lui balança sa chemise sur la tête. Elle se retourna prête à s'énerver quand elle le vit fermer la bache.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Il est tard Sweetheart et puis j'ai pas envie qu'on me voit à poil.

-A poil !!! Oo

-Ben oui tu dors comment toi avec un sac sur la tête ptet ?

Elle rougit et lui relança sa chemise.

-Eh bien maintenant tu dors HABILLER !

-Quoi ?????

La jeune femme croisa les bras, il soupira et s'apprêtait à lui obéir quand il l'interrogea d'un air taquin :

-Et toi tu dors comment Freckles ?

-Ne commence pas !

-Je peux te prêter ma chemise si tu veux…

Il lui lança et en profita le temps qu'elle se débarrasse de sa chemise pour enlever son pantalon et se retrouver en boxer. Les joues de Kate prirent une teinte rosée. Cela l'amusa d'avantage, il s'assit à côté et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Si t'as chaud finalement on peut ouvrir.

-J'ai pas chaud !!!!C'est toi qui me donnes chaud crétin hyper sexy !!! Non crétin c'est tout !!! Mais si sexy…mamamia….

Sawyer sourit et rapprocha son corps du sien. Il en profita pour faire glisser la chemise qu'elle portait sur le sol et caressa ses bras la faisant frémir d'avantage.

-Ah ben finalement tu as froid je peux te réchauffer tu sais.

Sawyer se rapprocha d'elle et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand la bâche s'ouvrit sur un Jack habillé Oo avec un bandana sur la tête et un jean déchiré et il Oo FUMAIT !!!!

-Yeah poupée tu viens dans ma casa !

Kate se tourna vers lui et ouvrit grands les yeux à son tour puis explosa de rire. Sawyer ne put se retenir bien longtemps et le bruit alerta le reste des survivants qui s'approchèrent de la tente des mariés. Ils regardèrent tour à tour Jack avant de pouffer de rire. Jack rougit et partit en courant.

Il arrêta sa course dans la jungle, Ana s'approcha de Jack en tapant dans les mains.

-J'ai fais une bêtise c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit rien et lui envoya un coup de poing encore dans le nez.

-Mais tu vas me le casser à force !!!

-Règle numéro 1 avant de faire le con tu me préviens !!!

Elle partit en lançant :

-Va te coucher rebelle de mes fesses demain on causera de notre plan !

Jack partit tout triste vers la tente et quand il arriva, il trouva Locke endormit sur son tricot. Il soupira et s'allongea.

-Mais il était bien mon plan pourtant !!! Je gagnerais je suis un Shephard un winner mouhahaha !!!

Il s'endormit sur ses pensées là.


	6. le plan

_**Chapitre 6 : Le Plan**_

Sawyer et Kate étaient toujours entrain de rire de l'arrivée fracassante de Jacko puis le blond cessa de rire et déclara l'air de rien :

-Tu sais que j'ai une folle furieuse qui me colle au cul chérie.

Kate le regarda interloquer et sentit la jalousie l'envahir.

-Qui ?

-Rambina.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle m'a dit que je ratais un bon coup sur l'île, et c'est vrai que si je dois connaître l'abstinence, pourquoi pas m'éclater un peu.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Kate qui serrait fortement la chemise de Sawyer dans ses mains. Il esquissa un sourire et continua amuser :

-Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal la brunette, j'ai jamais couché avec une latino, c'est ptet une affaire au lit.

A ces mots Kate lui envoya sa chemise dans la figure et se redressa d'un bond, elle s'approcha de la sortie mais il l'attrapa par la taille et elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Il sourit et affirma tout content :

-Je savais bien que tu étais jalouse Sweetheart.

La jeune femme voulu répliquer mais il s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser puis mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'obligea à s'allonger….

Charlie et Hurley étaient au bord de l'eau, l'ex junkie jouait une sérénade soit disant à la mer mais Hurley pensait bien que c'était pour la MERE. Brusquement de drôles de bruit retentir dans la tente de Sawyer et Charlie et Hurley se relevèrent.

-Dude tu crois qu'ils….. ?

Charlie rigola.

-Ben ils sont mariés c'est normal, tiens ça m'inspire une chanson !

Le chanteur se rassit et son ami en fit de même prêtant toujours une oreille, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Sawyer sortit peu après de sa tente avec un grand sourire, portant simplement son jean, les survivants détournèrent leur tête et cela l'amusa. Il remarqua que Hurley et Charlie le fixaient, il s'approcha d'eux et demanda toujours souriant :

-Hé Jabba t'aurais pas de quoi bouffer dans tes réserves Kate meurt de faim !

Hurley rougit et Charlie se mit à chantonner.

-Après l'amour les hommes sont fous.

Comme Hurley ne répondit pas, Sawyer s'en alla et rentrant à nouveau dans sa tente, Kate lui lança un regard en coin et demanda enjouer :

-Ca a marché ?

-Demain tout le monde saura que je suis un mari exemplaire Freckles

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et assura en s'allongea pour dormir :

-Et demain toutes les filles me harcèleront pour savoir si tu vaux le coup au lit.

Il rigola et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

-Dommage qu'on ne se rappelle pas, mais je suis sur que j'ai été à la hauteur.

Kate se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-Eh bien tu attendras longtemps pour me le montrer en tout cas, je ne suis pas une fille facile !

Il rigola et ils s'endormirent.

Au même moment, Locke se réveilla dans la trappe, il devait taper le code. Avec empressement il répéta l'opération qu'il connaissait si bien et s'arrêta ensuite devant la chambre. Il regarda Jack dormir et sourit.

-Nous serons de bons parents pour Camélia je le sais Jack, l'île me l'a dit !

Il repartit en sifflotant, il avait fait un rêve merveilleux, Jack et lui allaient avoir une fille, Jack était si beau avec son ventre tout rond en se réveillant, Locke comprit que sa destiné était lié à Jack et il ferait tout pour avoir son homme. L'homme sage s'installa sur le canapé et se remit à tricoter. Ana entra dans la salle et fronça les sourcils.

-Oh bonsoir à toi Ana.

Elle ne répondit pas et fila dans la chambre, sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sauta sur le lit de Jack et lui envoya une baffe pour le réveil. Le docteur se réveilla en sursautant et se massa la joue.

-Tu m'as fait mal.

-Chochotte !

Jack s'assit sur le lit et demanda à son associée pourquoi elle l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit.

-J'ai eu une idée pour séparer le cowboy et sa brunette !

-Oh dis moi, dis moiiiiiiiiiiii je vais devoir faire le héros ? la sauver de la veuve et l'orphelin ????

Ana grogna et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le nez.

-Mais tu vas me le casser !!!!

-Tu es médecin tu te soigneras !

-Hé !

Jack réfléchit et dit fièrement :

-Oui je suis médecin, un super et sexy médecin qui…

-…LA FERME ou je te VIOLE !

Jack déglutit et se tut en se massant le nez.

-Bon alors ton plan c'est quoi ?

Ana exposa son plan à Jack qui fit un bond et se cogna la tête avec le lit du dessus mais il s'en moqua et se mit à danser et chanter. Locke s'approcha de la porte et regarda tendrement son docteur. Ana envoya un coup de pied bien sentit dans les bijoux de famille de Jack et s'en alla laissant à Locke le plaisir de s'occuper de Jacko. Mais quand le médecin remarqua le vieil homme il courut et se barricada dans la salle de bain. John s'approcha de la porte et la caressa doucement.

-Jack, c'est ton destin, un jour tu le comprendras, tu verras, tonton Johnny il te rendra heureux mon biquet.

Locke s'éloigna en chantonnant une chanson d'amour mais Jack ne sortit pas, il préféra continuer sa danse de la victoire dans la salle de bain une main sur le nez et une sur les parties intimes certes mais il était un doc si sexy, il le savait depuis toujours et bientôt il allait avoir sa jolie petite fugitive à réparer foi de Jacko !


End file.
